Kotonoha & Makoto's Quality Time Mk I
by lixiaofossil
Summary: Although many of us insist Kotonoha Katsura deserves a qualified boy way better than Makoto Ito, still they are official couple match.


Makoto stands on ground, not far from his home, looking into night sky, with very little urban light pollution, Milky Way and most of constellations can be clearly seen.

Looking deeply into starry night sky, Makoto is speaking in thought: "I can't help to admire this great view, don't know if the girl on the train is admiring it too". Kotonoha's image appears in front of his sight: "She's the most beautiful girl among those I've seen. Such sweet and delicate face, alabaster and tender skin, long and silky hair…her figure is so slender, and her chest…" Makoto immediately shakes head with strength, to shake off evil thoughts: "I wish I have the courage to approach her, to hold her hands, to tell her…I want to be with her…"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Lunchtime, on the roof of academic building of Sakakino Gakuen.

Kotonoha (blushed): "Makoto-kun, we can't…"

Makoto: "No worries, there are no others but just us."

Kotonoha (even blusher and her eyes are shining water-like lustre, result the reading of her moe-gauge rockets even higher): "Makoto-kun we really can't…"

Makoto (getting eagerly and leans closer to his girlfriend): "You gotta listen to me this time, Kotonoha."

Kotonoha: "Makoto-kun wait…" Makoto picks up some food from lunchbox by chopsticks and feeds her. Kotonoha is shocked then depressed: "It tastes horrible. I can't believe it's made by me…" So what you think they are doing?

Makoto: "Now you get the point right? My proposition is from tomorrow I take charge of solid food part, you take the beverage part, then we have complementary advantages on lunch issue." Believe or not, Makoto is quite a skilled kitchener, even outmatches many girls.

Kotonoha: "But making lunch for Makoto-kun is a very important part of my bride cultivation, please give me one more chance, I will triple my efforts, please Makoto-kun…" Staring at her boyfriend with a very touching expression.

Makoto: "Don't look at me in such a high-moe way, I gonna fall in a faint by 'moelized'…so you got it Kotonoha."

Kotonoha: "はい！私顽张ります。"

The second day, Makoto takes a bite on lunch Kotonoha prepared for him: "So how do I say? Well…it's good if we exclude aspect of taste."

The third day, Makoto tries best not to vomit: "I can use a washroom…"

The fourth day, Makoto acts as if he's going to meet Karl Marx: "I'm not ready to visit King of Kings…"

Kotonoha (sobbing): "Why? Why do these happen?"

Makoto rises up from floor: "I know that! It must be Otome and her Gang of Four sabotaged your lunchbox when you're not around. Watch me get them…" He is immediately pulled back to davenport by Kotonoha: "Makoto-kun please wait, they have nothing to do with this…"

Makoro: "Since this isn't the case, then the crux will be the process of cooking. May I ask how do you prepare lunch everyday?"

Kotonoha: "I carefully study many recipes, and purchase the best materials from market, and strictly follow instructions in practice. But I don't know which part goes wrong…"

Makoto: "So it's worth for an inspection. Here's my new proposition: After school we go to your home together, then I can teach you hand-on."

This afternoon Makoto and Kotonoha both arrive at her home. The girl's parents are still working, and Kokoro is still on the way. In kitchen, both boy and girl are suited up, Makoto is speaking in a manner of Master Chief of HALO: "Today our topic is omelette-fried-fish. Before we start, there's something to get straight: Cooking is not a kind of labor but a process of create, a work of art. Because we are cooking is dedicated to who we care, who we love. With this correct attitude in mind is the fundament of being a good kitchener. Now let's get it on."

Kotonoha follows Makoto's instructions carefully: Ready raw materials, light up fire, execute cuisine procedures…everything is being undertaken smoothly and properly.

Makoto: "Kotonoha is talented at culinary arts. All you need is being enlightened."

Kotonoha is very happy to be with Makoto alone, especially in her home, and making dinner! "I'm so glad Makoto-kun is here to instruct me on…" Since she's so happy, her concentration on foods is distracted. Makoto: "Sergeant, sergeant! It's getting burnt!"

Foods in pan are carbonized due to overheating. Makoto comforts Kotonoha: "That's all right, an accident, just an accident." But Kotonoha doesn't think so: "Failed again…so am I not qualified to be a good bride to Makoto-kun?" She's extremely afraid of making mistakes before her boyfriend, because she thinks that will make her to lose Makoto, which is the most fearsome thing to herself. Kotonoha begins self-criticize and psychological self-torture: "I don't want to lose Makoto-kun, I want to be helpful to Makoto-kun, I'm frightened one day Makoto-kun will leave me to a place I can't follow…" She's about to cry, or to activate initial-level yandere mode.

Makoto: "Oh no, she's going to cry! Makes girl cry, gets punishment from sky." He steps up, holds his girl in arms: "Don't think in silly way. Why should I leave such a good girl that so pretty, so polite, so attentive and I love so much?" He hugs Kotonoha tighter, wipes off her tears and put his forehead on hers: "I'll always be with and guard you no matter what. So smile Kotonoha, your smile is the most beautiful thing."

Kotonoha looks deeply into her boyfriend's eyes: "Do I have Makoto-kun's words?"

Makoto is a little brushed: "Well, I'm not sure about the ranking of my persuasion factor."

Kotonoha snuggles tightly to Makoto's chest: "I believe Makoto-kun, because I love Makoto-kun so much, I believe everything Makoto-kun told me."

Good time is always kinda short, while they're enjoying this sweet hugging, Kokoro is home, so they have to break off. Then they reset kitchen, cook dinner, the trio have a nice meal together. Then, good time is always kinda short, it's getting dark, Makoto is going home.

Kokoro is using her childish attack again: "Onii-chan stay here tonight! Are you going to leave helpless Kokoro and Onee-chan in this darkest hour?"

Makoto gently fondles little girls head: "I have to go home to prepare following days' 'rations' for my mother. Don't worry, I'm come here again."

So Kotonoha escorts Makoto to station, Kokoro sits in her bedroom pouting: "Onee-chan is cunning! Monopolizing onii-chan all the way!"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Train accelerates to leave station. Makoto: "So it's here, on the train, that incredibly beautiful girl descends into my life like an angel. She's versatile and talent, especially loves reading-although has some difficulties about cooking. She's also very shy and reserved, polite and attentive, uses honorifics even to me…"

Lunchtime again. Kotonoha: "I also purchased some breads, just in case."

Makoto: "You gotta confident… (takes a bite on food from Kotonoha's lunch box) See? You're skill had improved a lot! Keep it up then you can be ahead of me someday."

Kotonoha (blushed): "Makoto-kun admires me, so happy…"

Makoto: "So here's my proposition: We can make daily lunch in turn, tomorrow it's me…"

Kotonoha (even blusher and her eyes are shining water-like lustre, result the reading of her moe-gauge rockets even higher): "Could I make lunch for Makoto-kun tomorrow and ever after? Because it's a very important part of my bride cultivation…"

Makoto: "No problem. Now I hereby to put you on charge of my stomach from now and on, Kotonoha."

Kotonoha: "はい！私顽张ります。"

Bright and warm sunshine illuminates on the boy and the girl tightly snuggle to each other on the roof. Makoto: "From the first time I saw her, I know we are bonded. I will watch her intently for my life."


End file.
